


somewhere to sleep

by Space_Samurai



Series: Gang Activity [2]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), The Isle of the Lost Series - Melissa de la Cruz
Genre: Bisexuality, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 03:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20668460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Samurai/pseuds/Space_Samurai
Summary: The first nights in a new place can be rough. Auradon is no different. Luckily, they have each other.





	somewhere to sleep

**Author's Note:**

> And again, here I am, expanding this little Au. I might be too invested on it.

This place is all he never had. Well, sort of. Hell Hall had been spacious, almost obscenely enormous for two people when most of the Isle lived all cramped up together. Carlos never got a big room of his own, he had his closet and his treehouse, but that was it. Hell Hall’s rooms had been for Cruella and her things.

His room at Auradon Prep, which he shares which Jay, is big. Bigger than Cruella’s had been and warmer than all of Hell Hall. The Isle’s weather had been one of its many ugly things. In winter, there was no heating system to keep the people from freezing. Carlos had to rely on the fireplace, which required fuel, and that was hard to come by. During summer, the heat was unbearable. The sun didn’t shine above the Isle, as the barrier kept it from even being seen, but it did burn the pavement and cooked anyone inside of a building with a metal ceiling. Which was most of the Isle.

Jay would go with even less clothes than usual during summer, leaving his chest to be seen by anyone. Carlos had been tempted to do the same, but he didn’t want to subject himself to the stares his friend received. Jay said it made it easier for him to steal from them if they were busy leering at him, but Carlos wasn’t a thief (at least not Jay’s kind) so he didn’t need anyone staring at him in any way.

The bed he is given is the most comfortable surface he has ever laid upon. It’s better than any of the couches they had at their hideout back on the Isle and _much_ better than his closet at Hell Hall. The bathroom has actual, clean ever-running water that can variate from hot to cold depending on how you like it. It’s amazing. Carlos takes the longest shower of his life on the first day, as soon as he discovers it.

There’s a little refrigerator in the corner, which contains some snacks (none of them rotten or expired) and flavored water. Everything is clean and they are told by their guide that if they need anything, all they have to do is ask for it. There are some exceptions; such as alcohol (Carlos is not fond of it, it made Cruella crueler) and cigarettes (he is not fond of those either). There were locks in the windows, but only to keep them closed and not to keep _them_ inside.

Essentially, this room was a piece of paradise compared to the Isle of the Lost.

Which is why he can’t figure out _why _he isn’t able to fall asleep. He keeps twisting and turning in his bed, trying to find a comfortable position. Mal had told them to rest, the next night they would try to steal Fairy Godmother’s wand and they needed to be in their best spirits.

Carlos tried to think what the world would be like, what would become of this room, once Mal and her mother took over. He could only hope that they would leave Cruella in the Isle. Maleficent cared little about him, if she even acknowledged him at all, but Mal did fuss over him. Mal wouldn’t let Cruella get near him ever again, he could trust her on that.

He stared at the ceiling, frowning. He was doing a great job thinking about relaxing things to fall asleep. He closed his eyes tightly and willed himself to ease against the fluffy pillow. Ten minutes later, he sighed for the fifth time in frustration.

He begins to recite the elements of the periodic table and is promptly interrupted by Jay’s snoring. Carlos turned to look at him, he was sleeping soundly, sprawled all over the bed, tangled in the many sets of sheets and covers. Carlos almost snorted at the sight.

He remembered the many times they had shared one of the bigger couches at their hideout, they would spend the night there and sleep until the next morning. Jay was like a snake in his sleep, curling around him and refusing to let him go, never lessening his hold over him. It made for awkward mornings when Carlos needed to pee and Jay wouldn’t let go of him, or worse, during summer, when Carlos would be sweating from the heat of Jay’s body while the other slept without a care.

And yet he always slept better with him.

He bit his lip, wondering if the other boy would mind him slipping in his bed.

He wished the girls were here. Evie always let him sleep with her, no matter how late he slipped in. They would cuddle and he’d bury his nose in her hair, to smell the flowery perfume she liked to use. Mal would already be there, more often than not. Sleeping as soundly as Jay, wrapped around Evie, who would then wrap her arms around Carlos. It was a tight fit, but it made them happy.

Now that they had these big, impossibly large beds at their disposal, they were told they couldn’t share them with the girls. Not only that, but the girls were forbidden from being at their dorm after five. It was ridiculous and lame, but they had to obey the rules (for once!).

Deciding that Jay looked as if he was in need of some company, Carlos jumped off the bed and went to poke his shoulder. "Hey." Jay snored. Weren't thieves supposed to have sharp senses? Carlos caressed his dark locks, then slapped the back of his head. "Hey!" Jay's eyes opened and he rose on his elbows, wildly looking around.

"What is it?" He asked, still checking for any threats. Carlos snorted.

"Make space," he whispered, pushing him slightly. Jay moved to the side, pulling with him the sheets and covers. Carlos jumped in, taking the spot Jay had left for him. 

"What is it?" He asked again, once they were face to face. "Having nightmares?" Those were common in the Isle. Carlos vaguely remembered listening to people whine in their sleep as he made his way back to Hell Hall through the alleys during the night.

"No," he shook his head. "Just can't sleep."

"The bed is _too _good?" He teased, yawning.

"Kind of." He wasn't sure why he couldn't sleep. "It's just… Unfamiliar." It was a basic thing, you just didn't sleep in a place you didn't know well. Like in alleys, abandoned shacks, crumbling buildings or the docks. Carlos never spent the night in a place that wasn't Hell Hall, their hideout or Mal or Evie’s castle. It wasn't wise.

"I know what you mean." Jay said.

"Do you? You were knocked out two minutes ago." He pointed out. 

"Yes, yes, but I was alert."

"I had to hit you so you'd wake up, alert my ass." 

Jay smiled, his white teeth shining in the dark of the room. "If you want me to." Carlos could picture him raising his eyebrows suggestively. "The bed is big and nice for a change, and no one will barge in here."

"...and tomorrow we need to be fresh and _actually _alert. And there are people right in the other side of this wall. And I want to sleep, so thanks, but no." Jay pouted, but didn't push. He got closer to Carlos and threw an arm over him.

"Fine, let's get some sleep." Carlos hummed in his chest. Jay smelled good, also for a change. He must have made good use of the running water as well. There had also been many hygiene products that Carlos had never seen before. He must have made use of those too.

"Jay?" He whispered.

"Yeah?"

"You don't stink at all. I like it, you should shower more often." After earning himself an elbow on the stomach, Carlos wrapped an arm around him and slept.

* * *

Mal is the leader of their gang and being a leader comes with responsibilities. She protects her friends, she did so in the Isle and now she keeps doing it in Auradon. She puts on a tough façade so they don’t have to worry about her and she also hides her problems, at least those that she can manage to.

The bright room they are given is just fine. There isn’t that much of a difference between the one she had at Bargain Castle, so she isn’t awed in the way Carlos or Jay might be. Mal cringed inwardly when she recalled that Carlos slept in a closet and Jay in the backroom of his father’s shop. There were few moments in which she considered herself lucky, this was one of them.

The thing is, Mal can’t sleep. The mattress is too soft, the pillows are too fluffy, the damn canopy is distracting. She just keeps finding reasons to dislike this place, it’s as if her mind was doing it on purpose. She stares at the wall until she’s bored to death, but still sleepless.

She looks to the side, where Evie is laying on her back, staring at the canopy of her own bed.

“Evie?” Mal asks in the dark.

“Yes?” Her friend replies.

“Are you alright?”

“Me?” Evie rises to a sitting position. “Yes, of course. Why are you asking?”

“Um, maybe because you have been staring at the ceiling for two hours instead of sleeping?” Which was ridiculous, because Evie was always talking about her beauty sleep.

“You are not sleeping either,” Evie pointed out.

“I never sleep much,” Mal retorted, and it was just half true. They stayed in silence for a while. “Do you want to come here?”

“Like, for snuggling?” Her voice was low and quiet. Mal resisted the urge of teasing her.

“Just come.” Mal hears her footsteps as she crosses the room and soon, the covers get pulled up and Evie’s warm body is by her side. “We have a _long _day ahead of us.” And they better be in the best shape for it.

“I know, I’m just not tired.” A lie, Evie always woke up earlier than most and went to sleep later than most. She was tired more often than not, and only few could see through her bright expressions. “I was thinking about my mother.”

“You won’t be getting any sleep from doing that,” Mal threaded carefully. She had no love for the Evil Queen. Of all the people that crowded the Isle of the Lost, she and Cruella were the ones she despised the most. Once they took over Auradon, Mal swore silently, both women would suffer a tragic accident of sorts. “Don’t be like that.”

Mal blinked. Did she speak out loud? “I don’t hate my mother,” Evie said quietly. “No more than you hate yours.” She added and Mal’s lips were shut.

They stayed like that for a while, their legs tangled together and their eyes on the ceiling.

“What will happen if we succeed?” Evie inquired.

“My mother will take over, the villains will invade Auradon to pillage and burn everything that’s good and cheery…” A dream come true. Their mothers dream. “Who knows, we could go back to the Isle.”

“You mean it? For years, all you wanted was to leave it behind.” She was right.

“Yes, but I don’t hate the Isle itself…I mean, once the barrier is down, everyone will get out. And, I don’t know, we could all just go back together and live in Bargain Castle. You, me, Jay and Carlos.” Mal felt stupid as soon as she finished. Those were the dreams of a little girl!

“That sounds nice.” Evie moved, placing her head on the crook of Mal’s neck. “But I think I’d like a sunnier place.” They had laid eyes upon the sun for the very first time today, as the barrier kept it from shining above them. All Mal had ever known was dark clouds to match her moods.

“Then I’ll take you to a sunnier place,” she promised. “But for now, try to sleep a bit, will you?” She hoped she didn’t sound desperate.

“I’ll try.”

* * *

They race all the way back to Auradon Prep's dorms with their hearts on their throats. Finally, they do something similar to what they'd usually do on the Isle. Running after a failed robbery. Mal is bitter and Evie yells at Jay that now they have school tomorrow. They end up on the girls room, rather than in theirs. They all climb and enter the room through the windows. Carlos can't help but think that this type of housing wouldn't work well on the Isle. 

Once they calm down, Carlos and Jay sit on the floor as Evie gets ready for bed. Meanwhile, Mal rants about everything. Carlos tunes her out for the most part. Evie changes her clothes for light blue shorts and a tank top. Carlos is familiar with those, he has seen them before. She looks cute in them and Carlos tells her so. She beams at him.

"When you two are done flirting, you can help me with Plan B?" Mal was still mad (when wasn't she?) but they knew her anger wasn't directed at them. 

"I say we should all go to sleep." Jay suggested, already getting in Mal's bed. The purple haired girl smacked him in the back of the head with her spellbook. 

"We don't have time to sleep. Our parents entrusted us with this!" She stressed. Jay pulled her against him, making her stumble to the bed. "Jay!" 

"_Jay!_" He mocked in a shrill, feminine voice. "C'mon Mal, it's too late plot anything. Besides," a playful smile graced his lips, "we have school tomorrow." 

Evie threw him a stuffed pillow, which partially hit Mal. "Thanks to you!" Jay paid her no mind, burying his face in Mal's neck. The girl let him, huffing as she crossed her arms.

"We are sleeping here tonight." Jay declared. Carlos jumped to Evie's bed before the girl could say no. "Who even made these stupid rooms?" 

Evie didn't complain, only sat by his side and began brushing her long, blue hair. "I believe there are to keep anything _inappropriate _from happening between the boys and girls." She quietly commented. Carlos sensed that there was something else behind her words.

"_Inappropriate_." He repeated. "They used that word with us too, right Carlos?" He nodded. "Must be because we are villain kids or something." A laugh of sorts escaped him. "As if nothing _inappropriate _would happen between the two of you." Evie turned red and Mal pinched Jay's bicep. 

Carlos frowned. "What do they even consider inappropriate?" He wondered out loud. A silent exchange of stares went between his friends. 

"Whatever auradonians consider inappropriate." Answered Evie. "My mother didn't want me to kiss anyone until my prince." She looked down. "Apparently, there are some rules that a couple must follow for their relationship to be… ah, proper." Evie seemed uncomfortable. Carlos placed his palm on the small of her back, rubbing softly. Best to drop the matter.

Jay clapped his hands. “Good thing that we are not a couple. We are a gang.” Then, he let go of Mal and proceeded to take off his clothes.

Carlos left his jacket on a chair by the bed and took his shirt off. Jay’s clothes were already bundled on the floor. As he undid the knots that held his shoes together, he looked over to Mal's bed. He can barely tell Mal's limbs from Jay's. Their different skin tones are the only clue. He goes to turn off the lights and then goes back to the bed, Evie has already moved to the side, leaving him a generous spot.

She stares at him expectantly and Carlos joins her quickly.

“This brings memories.” She whispered. “Remember when we took Lady Tremaine’s curler and we hid for like a week?” Carlos remembered. They had skipped school and lived on their hideout. They played cards and Mal finished her murals, those were good memories.

“I do. Remember when I climbed all the way up to your window?”

Evie’s eyes widened and a smile made way to her lips. “And I thought you were a thief and almost pushed you over.” She laughed quietly. “You spent the night and I was so afraid my mother would find you there.” Her smile wavered a bit. “But it was worth it, I believe.”

There was silence for a while, Carlos thought she was asleep until she spoke again. “I could barely sleep last night. I had to go with Mal and even then I woke up two hours early to get ready.” She confessed.

“You’d look amazing even if you overslept.” He feels like he has said this a thousand times, and he will say it a thousand more if it ever gets to her. “Evie, Grimhilde is not-“

“It’s not about her,” she lies. Carlos doesn’t push it. “Can you hold me?”

She turns around and Carlos wastes no time in wrapping his arms around her and pressing his forehead on her back. He hears her sigh.

“I couldn’t sleep either,” he confessed. “I had to go with Jay.” Carlos thinks it’s odd, how they always turn to each other in time of need. Comfort, protection…He wonders if this is something they’ll grow out of or if they’ll remain together forever. He almost doesn’t dare to hope for the later.

“Of course you did,” she teased, her voice lighter.

He might not be the prince her evil mother wants for her, but Evie seems happy enough. He plants a small kiss between her shoulder blades and her hands find their way to his. All of this could vanish so easily, Carlos traces the small scars on the back of her palm, gotten by cleaning and fighting. Evie is tougher than everyone gives her credit for.

“Sleep well, Carlos.”

* * *

In the morning, Jay and Carlos slip out of the girls room. Through the window, again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? ;)


End file.
